


KOTOR - RWBY ~ To Fall and a silent Stand

by Sapphire_and_Emeralds



Category: RWBY, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II, The sith lords restored content mod
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BMDF Revan, Dysfunctional Big Sister Revan, Female Jaune Arc, Grey Revan, Revan is Jaune, Transgender, Worldbuilding, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_and_Emeralds/pseuds/Sapphire_and_Emeralds
Summary: Joan, or Revan, or Darth Revan, depending who you talked to, couldn't help but wonder if Kreia had been onto something when she explained her wish to kill the force. Because right now, force choking it while displaying Sith lightning sounds lovely.
Relationships: Alek | Darth Malak & Revan, Female Jedi Exile/Female Revan, Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Kreia & Female Revan (Star Wars), Revan & Bastila Shan
Kudos: 12





	KOTOR - RWBY ~ To Fall and a silent Stand

**A/N: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum while Star Wars belongs to Disney, I only take credit for my own added character's and storylines.**   
**BTW, I have a account where I'm also publishing, if you prefer reading it there~.**   
**Enjoy!**   
**Chapter 1 ~ A small Beacon**

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

Jehanne d'Arc closed her eyes, counting to ten as she breathed deeply.

Her attempt was futile, of course. The deck vibrated in an oscillating manner, not of that of smooth, practically unnoticed tremors, but of a mocking, faulty mechanical structure lacking in intelligent design as the ship seemingly veered out of control.

_I doubt they even know what a stabilizer is, much less how to properly equip them. It's lacking any form of Vortex stabilizer's, or an ion flux stabilizer... thought the 4-axil is somewhat excusable since they didn't have hyperdrives._

_Which only made her mood worsen._

Jehanne, who preferred to go by Joan, who had once gone by Jaune, whos soul had once been Cecilia, who had once gone by Revan, who once upon a time had been a simple, young padawan, Renie, was thoroughly appalled by the utter absence of technological development of this world.

Of course, there was also the knowledge that she'd reincarnated into a single untraveled planet that she was fairly certain wasn't even in the Skyriver, her own beautiful (occasionally conquered) galaxy.

In other words, the Force had once again decided to mess with its plaything. Because while the Jedi might worship and stalk it, she'd always been wary of trusting 'something' that seemingly lacked sentience, or lacked the concern to assist them.

Sometimes, she wondered if Kreia was on to something when she talked about killing the Force. If only for the peace of mind.

But she was nothing if not adaptable.

She did, however, draw the line with being in an archaic, meet bag infested, moronic ruled planet that couldn't even **properly design a ship for it to _not_ give her _motion sickness_ . **

Taking another calming breath, she channelled the force through her ears, cutting off the unnecessary nervous signal that this disgustingly primitive barely held **scrap of junk** caused when barely holding itself together.

The majority of her mind was rather convinced that getting a huntress certificate was a mistake, at least at an academy setting. But Dark Lord Revan, Lord of the Sith, could not see herself as a doctor, or a social worker... or anything that required taking orders from politically ruled societies that she didn't have complete control over.

They were, however, completely in the agreement of leaving this horrifying death trap and **never** using one again. Ever.

She couldn't wait until they could legally own a vessel. An actual ship, that was well made, intelligently design, and could fly stably. Well, they did technically possess one, but it wasn't one that was in their legal name, and it wasn't finished in construction either so...

Well, it wasn't like either the Oracle or the Ebon Hawk had been entirely legal either. But this was the first time they did something like this without an 'end of the galactic republic' event occurring...

She raised an eyebrow, staring at the literal explosive argument at the central plaza as both lightning and ice formed on the sides. 

Such a useful thing, aura. The things Revan could have come up with possessing them during the Mandalorian Wars, or Darth Revan during the Civil War, or whatever Irelia's messed up construction of butchered personalities could have come up with during whatever the Republic had called the war between the true Sith and...

_Right, let's stop that there before you go down the depression memory lane._

"The cliff you dropped me off was a little too high, sis..." 

Joan's lips twitched.

"While I can respect anyone that shares my view of freedom sleeping-" She began, eyes shining with amusement when the girl squeaked."-I don't think the middle of the street is either safe or hygienic."

The girls -and she was rather young looking- eyes widened, spluttering some half worded mumble that was of no coherent order.

She was fairly pale, slightly shorter hair than her own, ironically with red tips instead of her violet. 

She also had silver eyes. She would have passed that as another weird thing of this world, with its strange human genetics and whatnot...

...only that those eyes weren't natural. It reminded her of when she first started learning Tutaminis of all things. Not the silly Jedi watered-down version, but the pure, raw energy manipulation that she'd self-studied during the Mandalorian Wars. 

It was more than that, of course, much more complex, but it was something she'd note anyway.

"Joan d'Arc." They offered a hand, pulling her up. "I think that takes first place for explosive entrances, at least today. Any reason Prim and proper tore you a new one?"

"Ruby Rose. And... er- I might have... fallen on her supplies of dust." She mumbled awkwardly.

Joan grimaced. Those were never pretty. There was a reason her parents had forbidden any use of dust in the house, giving her space in the shed for her fun and experimentation.

It hadn't taken long to figure out _why_ . Contrary to its name, there was more to the substance than just dust. There were gems, liquid, elemental anomalies... Dust just happened to be its cheapest form, which was why it was called dust even though it was rarely found diluted enough to _be_ dust.

It was also it's most volatile. She'd (thankfully only) dropped one vial from... oh, maybe a ten cm height, and it'd barely shaken at all.

It still reacted, a smallish discharge of lightning that had thrown itself at her.

Fun times.

"So..." Ruby trailed off awkwardly."...I've got this beauty." She continued, pulling out a... scythe...

_Was she a Selonian?_

_More importantly-_

"How does the weight not cause it to fall apart, did you use any Hunter restrictive meatal?" She questioned with a curious frown. Ex-nerd she might be, but she'd also built HK-47, that alone should point out a disturbing obsessive behaviour she disturbed.

Ruby instantly brighten at the question, spiralling into a one-sided dialogue of a different array of materials and compatibilities experiments that had her smiling.

"-sniper at a radius of 300m, 500m if I solely concentrate on it!" She practically gushed over her possible child. " _Sososo_ what have you got?"

Oh.

That.

It'd been-

Renie was getting the terrifying feeling that the Force still wasn't anywhere near done making her miserable.

She smiled none the less.

"I'm afraid my original weapons were destroyed-" Ruby gasped as if she was just told Joan's loved ones where brutally... well... "-but, I did bring my family's heirloom." She pulled out her blade, handing it to Ruby who instantly started doting on it. "Crocea Mors might not look like much, but she's served my family well for generations."

And was highly reactive to semblance, she wouldn't go as far as to call it sentient, but there was an attachment to the d'Arc family that was truly a sight to see through the force.

"For gene- This beauty went through the war?" She squealed.

"And what came before, try not to salivate on it." She added with a chuckle when the girl blushed.

"S-Sorry, I'm a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons."

"Oh, I understand. I only said that since I _did_ salivate when dad gave it to me." The girl giggled as Joan continued. "Dad was well crept out, fairly certain he regretted it the moment he gave it to me, had this very pained look on his face." She continued fondly.

Dad hadn't known what to do with her obsession with weapons. Her sister's had understood, of course, but unlike their parents that had to deal with the knowledge that one of their daughter's had memories of multiple blood-bathed galactic scale wars, some of which _she'd_ started, her sisters only had to deal with an extra, somewhat dysfunctional and depressed sister.

Damn, she had an awesome family.

"Um... Not that I'm complaining, but... why did you help me?" 

"Didn't you want me to help you?" Joan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, yes, but..."

"Hm... I didn't have anything to lose by helping you. Why do _you_ think I helped you?"

"Er- I dunno? Didn't I just ask that?"

Revan shrugged, smiling faintly.

"You did, but it's always better to have your answer to compare rather than let someone make one for you." Joan came to a stop, gazing towards Ruby pensively. "On another note, do you know where we are going?"

"...I hoped you wouldn't notice that."

Joan's lips twitched.

"The majority of people are inside there, want to give it a check?"

"Sure! With my luck, we'd probably end up in the city, at _best_."

Okay, she couldn't ignore it any more.

"Ruby, do you mind if I ask you a somewhat personal question?"

She blinked, caught off guard by the inquiry.

"Eh- sure? Knock yourself else." She confirmed, sending her a curious glance.

"You seem a little young to be seventeen, just curious, do you look young or are you younger?"

Ruby smiled sheepishly, rubbing their back of her head as they continued walking.

"Generally younger, I'm fifteen."

"Huh. And what you did before, you semblance, it's speed based, right?" Because she was very interested if that had anything to do with her eyes.

Ironically, her eyes widened with childish awe.

"How did you guess?" She gasped, nearly bouncing as she stared at her. "Are yore a mind reader?"

_Yes._

"You _did_ use your semblance to avoid the explosion. I can, however, feel it in you, you're Aura is bubbling and constantly vibrating, so it's a little difficult for me not to notice it."

"Oh my God! Does that mean you're-"

The conversation came to a stop when they heard a voice speak through the room's loudspeakers.

"Oh no! We're late!" Ruby exclaimed in panic, grabbing her hand as they run through the door, entering a room with a somewhat large crowd.

_Great_ , people.

Leaning back into the nearby wall, her lips twitched when Ruby realised they were still holding hands, letting out an apologetic squick as Joan waved the apology away.

"I'll...keep this brief." The headmaster started, taking a sip of his coffee as he scanned the room. 

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction." Darth Revan's eyes narrowed, staring at the headmaster as she memorised the speech. 

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. And if nothing else, be prepared."

"With that said... you're still students, so try to have some fun these next school years, okay?"

From there, the deputy headmistress took over, explaining an array of rules and expectations as students of Beacon Academy.

"Ruby, do you know that girl?" Joan whispered, pointing to a blond young woman that was currently not so discreetly waving at them.

"Yang!" Ruby whisper-cheered, pulling Joan's arm as she walked towards her.

"My little sister! Already seducing people with her sheer cuteness!"

" _What!?_ Yang! It's not like **_that_ **!" Ruby exclaimed wide-eyed, cheeks heating in embarrassment as she instantly let go.

Joan couldn't quite stop the amused smile forming on her features.

"Oh? I expect to at least have dinner before you start 'seducing' me, Ruby." 

Said younger girl blushed deeper, looking between her sister and Joan in dread.

"Oh, I _like_ you." Yang purred, extending her hand into a handshake. "Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister, a badass huntress in training and not to mention beautiful bombshell."

"Joan d'Arc, a rather impressive biography you have there, Ms Xiao Long. I'm afraid little me might not keep up." 

Not like she could introduce herself in the first place.

_Oh hey! I'm Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, naughty padawan bedtime story, Jedi boogeyman, Supreme Commander of the Republican forces, founder of the Revanchist's, the force's plaything, one of the few resistance fighters against the true sith empire and every little thing that went in between._

That'd go well.

"Few can, Ms d'Arc! Stick around and you might just get some of my awesomeness."

"Please... both of you... stop..." The youngest of the three moaned, burying her face in her hands either crying or laughing.

Or both.

It was amazing how many time's she could make it both.

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

"Oh God, it's _her_!" Joan raiser an eyebrow at Ruby's panicky exclaim.

It was prim and proper.

"Why are _you_ here? Don't bunk next to me!" Ruby pointed at the white-haired girl with a glare.

"I wouldn't have chosen this spot if I'd known _you'd_ be here!" She glared back.

Yang raised an eyebrow, eyes darting between Weiss and Ruby.

"C'mon you two, I'm sure things are just a misunderstanding!

"She _exploded_ me and my stuff, how is that a _misunderstanding_?

Yang froze, eyes widening as she stared at sister.

"Oh my God, you _exploded_?"

"It was an accident, I swear!" Ruby explained, arms flailing in panic.

Weiss's continued to glare, eye twitching when she ignored her while describing what had happened to her sister.

"Wow, you _two_ are still at it?" A somewhat monotoned voice drawled. "Honestly, you're like cat's and dogs."

Weiss's eye twitched. Glaring at the black-haired girl sitting nearby.

" _You_! How dare you-?"

Yang huffed, rising both her hands at shoulder height in a peaceful manner only to be ignored.

"Okay, okay, how about everyone chills out?" Yang interrupted as she rubbed her templates tiredly. Her lips did, however, twitch when she found Ruby hiding behind her.

"C'mon, how about we all makeup! All of us are going to be students in the same year, no need to be at each other's throats, kay?

"I'm Yang, Ruby's big sister." She smiled at the two girls in front of her. "The kitten that keeps hissing from behind me is Ruby." She turned, pointing towards her with her thumb. "That's Joan, and you two are..."

"Weiss." The girl in questioned huffed, crossing her arms as she continued glaring.

"...Blake."

"There! Now we all friends!" 

Joan grimaced at Yang's forced tone. Opening her book, she allowed the conversation to gradually fall into the background as she leaned closer to Blake's candles, 

She wasn't particularly interested in joining them. The book was rather detailed in the more theoretical dust applications, alternating between known fact's and speculated idea's that had never received attention.

She loved learning. That never changed, be it in creation through own ideas, or rediscovery of forgotten ideas. 

And she always ended up losing any sense of time when inside of her own head. Which was why it wasn't until she finished her book that she noticed the rest of the room had gone quiet.

Everyone was asleep.

Apart from Blake, who was still reading.

"Not going to sleep?"

She'd buy some new books tomorrow. For now, she could satisfy her growing curiosity until the exams started.

"No... you?"

"Nah, kind of pointless." She admitted with a shrug. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost five." Her eyes didn't as much as make a move when she answered absentmindedly.

"Hm, they said the exam was at nine, I think... when _did_ they stop arguing?"

Blake snorted, pointing at her left without as much as looking up from her book.

Joan's lip twitched at the sight.

The three of them seemed to have fallen asleep during their argument. Yang was holding Ruby, head resting on top of Weiss's abdomen as she snored softly. Weiss herself was somewhat leaning on Ruby, who seemed completely stuck between the other two.

"Ah." She said, lips pressing together as she suppressed the temptation to take a photo.

She failed.

"Any good?"

Blake blinked, looking up somewhat wearily.

"Pardon me?"

"The book. I'm from the borders, see, so it's difficult to get books without travelling to the cities."

"It's... one of my favourite's, actually."

"Hm, what's it about?"

Blake seemed somewhat bewildered, which made absolutely no sense, hadn't she ever talked about books with anyone?

Or maybe she was the one being weird. She was just... used to doing it, talking about anything with Kreia, any random question, to the deepest philosophical debates, to why the galaxy did what it did. But then, Kreia had been a historian, and people, which meant Jedi, hadn't been particularly nice about her... unorthodox self. It bewildered her when she was younger, why someone would just ignore what she said. She'd understand if it was disagreement but... yeah. She wasn't narcissistic, and definitely not arrogant, it's just that people, in general, lived in they own little bubbles, hiding from everything that wasn't in their very narrow sight.

So maybe it _was_ just her.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over the body." She explained slowly.

There was something there, Joan couldn't quite tell, aura kind of messed up this thing when passive, but it was a little bit like curiosity, interest perhaps. 

"Huh." Revan blinked, thinking about the weirdness of talking about anything revolving around that sort of subject. "Why don't they get along?"

"They do, at the beginning. It's centred around the revolutionary war, one soul was pro-Faunus, the other was... not personally against them, but more... cynical of the revolution. It's strange since he's both for and against their side."

"Huh... I think I already like the cynical one."

Joan noted the ribbon twitch.

"Why's that?"

There were quite some few reasons, actually. Mainly because idealists were the first to die, but there was also-

"Do you know what doublethink is?"

Blake blinked, slowly shaking her head curiously.

"Right. Not surprisingly, it's something my teacher taught me years ago. It's pretty much when you accept to contrary beliefs at the same time. Usually in politics, but it can be applied in anything."

"Contrary?" She frowned, gently closing her book as she focused on the explanation.

"It's about perspective, say that someone was pro-Faunus, and someone was anti-Faunus. Both share the belief they in the right, but the thing is, it's society standards that decide what's right. Doublethink stops you from becoming narrow in your view. If you believe in something while also beliving in the opposite, you can know what -to a degree- the person against you thinks." She explained. Blake had a thoughtful expression, mulling over what had said, which... kind of left an opening. 

Should she? It might come out as a bit of a threat, but if she did this with a little-

_"Such as your ribbon. Rather ingenious, I like the idea of hiding in plain sight."_ She complemented offhandedly.

_"...What?"_

_"It's not that noticeable in the dark, but it's not completely still either. It isn't something that people are likely to spot without searching for it thought."_

It took her a second to recompose her, just staring at her for a moment before she shook her head in denial.

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

Joan's lips twitched. She found herself doing that rather often. Some of her more... mischievous sisters had compared her to a slightly barmy old woman, which... honestly if she ever did become one, shed want to be like Kreia. Just to completely mess with people. Or irritate them. Whichever she wanted, really.

_"Right, I might have believed you if you hadn't panicked. Don't bother, you would have noticed."_ She smiled slightly. _"I can wait."_

_"Noticed..."_ Blakes's frowned, eyes darting through the room to double-check before meeting her own, and she blinked. _"You know Faunusian?"_

_"Sure. I know all six currently spoken languages, actually. Some few dead languages as well."_

_Not to mention some few dozen from her past life._

_"And..."_

"I won't tell." She reassured, returning to Remenantian. "Honestly, just really like knowing stuff, was kind of curious, so I asked."

Blake snorted in mild disbelief.

"Stuff?"

This time, Joan _did_ smile.

"Yeah, _stuff_."

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

"You're not _still_ down in the dumps, are you?"

"Yes, Yang, I'm _still_ down in the dumps. I mean, yesterday was such a mess..." Ruby trailed off, shoulders slumped as he hand when through her hair. 

"I mean, you met Joan, she's worth something right?" She turned towards her. "You worth something, right?"

"Hm. Maybe~. Ask me when I'm awake and not prone to walk into a wall. " Joan covered her mouth as she yawned. Meditation could only go so far when countering sleep deprivation. Shed get some sleep in some few days. When everything was calmer and she had a basic idea of what she was in for. "Either way, today's initiation is combat, and didn't you say you prefer speaking with crescent rose rather than with words?"

"Yeah... _Yes_. Yeah! You right! My baby can do the talking! I can-"

Joan sent Yang an apologetic smile as she started walking towards her own locker, using Yang as a sacrificial lamb as she headed the opposite direction.

"...sounds grand..."

_And I immediately regret it. Force darn it._

Weiss was talking to a taller redhead, and if that was the best she could do when networking then Revan was disappointed, she was making it obvious without making any readings of body language whatsoever. She thought Weiss was supposed to be some princess or something?

"Excuse me." She interrupted, offering a soft smile as she raised a greeting hand. "Would either of you mind telling me where the 600-699 lockers are?"

"Oh." The taller redhead blinked, smiling somewhat relieved as she nodded. "Of course, it's just one more corridor that way." 

She knew that, of course, but either way-

"Thank you, I'm Joan d'Arc, er- Ms..." She tilted her head, pausing for a name.

"Really, d'Arc? You don't recognise _Pyrrha Nicos_?" Weiss rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

_Really, Schnee? You don't recognise the_ **_deadliest_ ** _Dark Lord in recorded Galactical history?_

She didn't care what people said, Exar Kun might have had greater raw potential, but she would **_not_ ** be deemed inferior when that blundering fool who'd only reached so far between artefacts and superweapon that destroyed planets.

"Not really? I'm a country girl, see, we don't get TV connection, it's all DVD film's."

And she was surprisingly grateful for that. She'd didn't know who'd seen been born to as Renie, but it had been in a system notorious for its agricultural production. It was a little bit like having a chance to live, she supposed.

Not that she was sure how.

Weiss huffed crossing her arms as she shook her head.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy."

Joan blinked, nodded politely at Pyrrha.

"Congratulations then."

"Thank you." Pyrrha smiled.

Weiss's eye twitched.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournament four times in a row, which is a new record in itself."

"...congratulations... again? " Joan shrugged, somewhat bemused as to what Weiss was trying to achieve.

Well, that wasn't _entirely_ true. she could kind of guess what Weiss thought she was trying to achieve, but it made her come off as a little bit haughty.

"Argh! She on the Pumpkin Pete's packaging!"

"Right... not that that isn't amazing... but I was wondering if you'd mind walking together?" There. She hadn't even put that much effort into leaving Pyrrha an opening.

Weiss's eyes twitched.

"I'd love to." Pyrrha nodded, throwing her a grateful smile.

_Now, where had they said the exam was taking place?_

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

Joan sighed, straightening her posture as she stood. What the headmaster was thinking when throwing them into the sky was beyond her.

It better not another old man that's stuck in his delusions.

_I swear to Force, if it's another old Jedi that thinks he knows best, I'll skip Revan and go straight to bloody_ **_Darth_ ** _._

But let's not go there...

...actually, _yes_ let's go there.

See, contrary to the republican propaganda claimed, she was...well not cynical, but close enough that there weren't many things that angered her, they were just repeated for years by different people that she _could_ be angered by.

The Mandalorians, for instance, had angered her, and they'd done so repeatedly through the war. Thing is, for all they'd _angered_ her, the republic had _enraged_ her.

Oh, they loved to point fingers, between one and another until it was all _her_ fault that everything bad happened because politicians were bloody children that could only say 'it wasn't me'. Conveniently. they forgot that the Mandalorians had started the war _years_ before in the Outer Rim. Eleven years, to be exact. But no, that was _fine,_ peachy, unimportant.

It wasn't the republic's problem until they reached the edged between the mid-Rim that they actually started growing concerns. Mainly because the Mandalorians had attacked the Republic military, getting them involved.

Only that the senate 'supported' the military, taking the credit while offering minimal support. And for all Saul was a brilliant strategist, there was little he could do when the republic tied his hands.

So... she'd simply untied them.

Replace some people here, whisper in some ears there, and she had a new chancellor, Tol Cressa, fully supporting them.

Not even the Jedi had realised that ploy.

But she was going off-topic.

The Jedi, in all their infinitely, sagely _wisdom_ , decided that they shouldn't help, because their keepers of the peace only until it stops being easy.

And then they have the complete bloody audacity to judge her, that she was _wrong_ , that the trillions, maybe quadrillions of lives they'd saved had been a _mistake_ , the lives _she'd_ ordered to their death had been _pointless_.

They'd exiled Kreia, simply because she was a _teacher_.

They'd tried to arrest Alek, again, simply because he'd _saved_ lives. 

They'd exiled Meetra, simply because they bloody **_feared_ ** her.

There were very few things Revan hated. But the Jedi? 

Oh, she _loathed_ those indoctrinating, child kidnapping, institutionalizing psychopathic child abusers.

There was a reason she'd sworn to end the Jedi when bombarding Taris.

"Joan?" 

Revan's hand twitched, suppressing the urge to reach for a lightsaber that wasn't there. Even when knowing she was close, she couldn't quite suppress years of paranoia.

_Calming thoughts, Dantooines sunset with Meetra, Alek, Kreia, Atris, the revanchist's, HK..._

"Oh, hey Pyrrha! Guess you're stuck with me!" She smiled with a faint amount of cheer.

"I suppose I am" Pyrrha smiled, as she approached her.

"Right, that's half the test done. Any idea's where the relic is hidden? I'm partial to either the centre, the edge, or underground. Probably something underground... and there's probably more than one location now that I think about it..."

"... I suppose we could start by exploring the edges of the forest..." Pyrrha agreed after a moments thought.

"Hm. Fairly certain I saw a cave through the cliff when flying." Joan smiled, eyes meeting her own. "Let's check it out."

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

"Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna are the last pair made, Ozpin." Glynda informed the man standing next to her. She raised her eyebrow when, after a minute, no response was offered. "That concerned? It's rare for you to play favourites."

"Well..." Ozpin sighed, looking up from his screen to where he knew his future students were. "You know our position is... worsening, I felt that the sooner I put Ms Rose under my protection, the better."

"Oh? I don't think Taiyang would be happy with that insinuation."

Ozpin chuckled at _that_ thought.

"Taiyang is an admirable hunter, but even he wouldn't be able to protect them from _her_."

Glynda hummed, scrolling through her scroll as she started making notes on what to work with each one.

"And Ms d'Arc?"

Ozpin sighed.

"Nowhere near as complicated. She's powerful, I'd much rather have her in my sight than in a small village at the edge of our borders."

It _had_ been a nightmare to get her to attend, however. Her parents, as former hunter's, had already been a tangled mess. And then their daughter had gotten everything she'd wanted by doing something that most considered a privilege. Truthfully, he wouldn't have done so for anyone else.

Only that he'd seen what she was capable of, fighting a whole hoard of Grimm with nothing but her semblance?

He wanted her out of Salems reach. Preferably on the other side of the planet.

"She was still planning on becoming a huntress, by asking her to attend Beacon you gave her leverage. She isn't stupid, Ozpin, I've gone through her written exams, she might be one of the sharpest minds our academy has had since it's founding. You _did_ read her strategical thought's on dealing with Grimm, didn't you? That's something the most experienced of Hunter's can think of after years of reflection. She thought of it instinctively in the middle of an _exam_."

"Which is exactly why I wanted her here. She saw the whole test was rigged before it even started. The last person to do that was Raven."

"Ms Xiao Long's mother, I know. I also feel the need to point out how _that_ ended.

Ozpin's lip twitched.

"I still believe Summer was just as involved with sabotaging _that_ test."

Silence filled the hill as they continued to watch the student's through their scrolls.

"Is that why you made the test harder? Usually, you give them the location of the ruins."

"Ability to fight can only get you so far in this world." The man pointed out. "Besides, I felt there were enough rational individuals this year to allow such... complications."

"...Do you want me to do anything?" Glynda asked, looking up from her scroll with a frown.

"No. For now, she's just another student, even if she has completely ruined part of the teams make up."

"...Very well then."

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

"So, any reason you chose Beacon Academy? I've been told Haven Academy is a beautiful place to study." Joan asked curiously.

"Its... complicated." Pyrrha grimaced. She had no idea how to explain any of what her life was to Joan.

She raised an eyebrow at the awkward tone.

"You do know you can just tell me to shut up, right? I know I can poke my nose into other's people business."

_Poor Carth,_ Cecilia thought fondly _, he hadn't stood a chance._

"What? No, it's fine! Honestly, it's just... silly." "You... remember how Weiss said I was famous?"

Joan nodded, tilting her head curiously.

"Yes? It was because you won a tournament four times? I think, honestly, I was more worried about finding my sword." She blinked, quickly sending an apologetic smile towards Pyrrha. "Not that it isn't awesome, guess it took years of work to get that recognition."

"It did. But with that recognition came... expectations."

"Ah, which is why you chose Beacon... you seemed uncomfortable when Ms Schnee kept praising you."

Pyrrha blinked.

"Wait. Was that why you asked where your equipment was?"

Joan smiled mischievously, sending her a wink.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies." She came to a halt, frowning as she took two steps back. "Oh, guess we found our underground passage. You wouldn't happen to have a torch, would you?"

She blinked, still trying to process what Joan had just said...

"Er- no, not on me."

"Pity." Joan pulled on one of the greener branches at a nearby tree. "Mind picking some of the cattails over by the river." Her lips twitched when she stared back in a blank expression. "They look like they have a cylinder-like brown sponge growing at the top, you won't miss it."

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

Pyrrha blushed and stammered a thank you. It wasn't _her_ fault she didn't know the name of plants. Besides, Joan had said she was a country girl, it made sense that she'd know more than her when it came to nature, right?

Right. That made sense.

She didn't want to mess this up, it was the whole reason she'd chosen Beacon. People that wouldn't expect her to lead, teammates that would take an initiative and actually work with her as a team.

It's why she'd been relieved not to be teamed with Weiss.

Not that Weiss hadn't seemed like a good person. It's just that she'd been rather... forward with wanting to partner with Pyrrha Nikos rather than just Pyrrha.

Wait, how many did Joan say she wanted? Why did she want them? Should she know? Had she missed what they were for? Joan had said something about a torch, but what did-

"Pyrrha?"

"BLEA-" Pyrrha jumped back, hands on top of her heart as her eyes darted towards Joan. Saphire blue eyes blinked back in slight bewilderment.

"You okay? I've been calling you for over a minute." Joan's lips formed into a smile. "You probably shouldn't lose yourself in thought in the middle of a Grimm infested forest.

"S-sorry, I was just wondering what all of these were for." She managed to explain between stammers.

"Watch." Joan placed some of the cattails into a mucus-like liquid, placing them around the green wooden stick she'd gotten before and started wrapping them with some plant that looked like a vine. 

And she blinked, watching as Joan made sparks between a stone and a thin, cylinder piece of metal she seemed to keep with her.

"Is that-"

"And we now have a torch."

"Oh." Her eyes were slightly wide, staring at the primitive torch with faint childish awe. "Do we need a torch? There seems to be some light coming from the other side of the cave."

Joan blinked bewilderedly.

"It's not to get through."

"Huh?"

"Look." Joan pointed at the side of the cave.

"It... It looks like some primitive painting?"

"Oh, a lot more than a painting. It's... some few dozen millennia-old, let's see..." 

Joan pulled out a fairly small camera, taking the occasional photo as she slowly moved through the wall, her footsteps interrupting the minutes of silence that filled the cave's entrance.

It... okay, Pyrrha probably shouldn't think about something like that, but Joan was rather... cute, brushing some loose strands of blond hair behind her ear, a thoughtful frown as her eyes seemed to sparkle with delight. 

"It seems to describe a hunting event." Phyrra almost jumped as Joan's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Most likely a Grimm, if the scorpion image is any indication.

Eh... right. She should probably say something.

"...Is it a clue about the relics?"

There.

"Not quite. See, there's fire here, but in this image, it seems to symbolise destruction, and with this image back at the beginning... it seems that some of our ancestors used to live here, in this cave, until they were nearly annihilated by a scorpion Grimm." Joan sighed, tapping the wall with the back of her palm. 

"This is a warning, a scorpion Grimm is beyond this point, and this-" She moved her hand, gently settling it on the scorpion's drawing. "-is our ancestors leaving us a clue."

Joan grinned, turning excitedly towards Pyrrha.

"So, how you feeling for some fun, partner?"

* * *

**o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o**

* * *

**So this was in my head... Tada!**

**Anyways,**

**Beta testers! I have no idea how that works, but... spelling. Yeah, help would be appreciated.**

**Joan is kind of trans since she was born as Jaune, but she was also female in her past life, so... kind of?**

**She's... not well? The d'Arcs tried helping, and they did, but she's still no where near at a _good place._**

**Now, to leave the whole name's clear:**

**Renie was Revan's birth name, while Cecilia was the personality the Jedi made mid way through the civil wa** **r. Irelia is the name Revan went by after the Jedi civil war, and I'll explain that in a sec, but she pretty much had a complete mess up in personality as she tried to put herself back together, not multiple personality, but, kind of complex.**

**Star Wars the old republic... didn't happen. Nop...just...nop. There might be some influence, but after Kotor 2 ending, all bets are out. Revan went to pretty much do anything to sabotage the true Sith. It'll come up in later chapters so I wont spoil anything now.**

**Thoughts? Did you enjoy it?  
Anyways, Ill See you next time! Ciao! **

**~ Sapphire and Emeralds**


End file.
